


Break

by Sweet_Wing_Queen101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crazy Harry, Dark Ginny Weasley, Dark Harry, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Luna Lovegood, Dark Neville Longbottom, Dark Ron Weasley, Dark Tom Riddle, Dark is good, Dumbledore Bashing, Dursley Bashing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Light is bad, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Harry Potter, Mrs. Weasley Bashing, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Wing_Queen101/pseuds/Sweet_Wing_Queen101
Summary: break:VERB1. to separate or cause to separate into pieces as a result of a blow, shock, or strain."the rope broke with a loud snap" ·2. to interrupt (a continuity, sequence, or course)."the new government broke the pattern of growth" .3. to fail to observe (a law, regulation, or agreement)."the district attorney says she will prosecute retailers who break the law" ·4. to crush the emotional strength, spirit, or resistance of."the idea was to better the prisoners, not to break them"NOUN1. an interruption of continuity or uniformity."the magazine has been published without a break since 1950"2. a pause in work or during an activity or event."I need a break from mental activity" .3. a gap or opening."he stopped to wait for a break in the traffic" · [more]4. an instance of breaking something, or the point where something is broken."a break in the valve was being repaired"Jack Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, has had enough of this crap. They wanted him to break? Fine. But he was going to break them, too.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learns not to trust anyone.  
> Also, he really hates Muggles.

Jack stared down at the letter.

He was a _what?_

(He wasn't a Freak. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were _wrong._

[He'd known they were wrong, people like _them_ usually were, but at the same time he was relieved.])

He had been lied to for _years._

Jack started laughing rather hysterically, and something inside him snapped. His magic crackled with anger and loathing

_No more beatings. No more slavery. No more hurtful comments._

I. Will. Not. Be. A. Freak.

The Dursleys considered him a monster. Fine -- if that's what they wanted, that's what they would get.

"Freak!" Uncle Vernon barked, banging on the cupboard door. "Keep it down!"

The door exploded off its hinges, sending Vernon flying backward. Jack emerged to three loud yelps.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Uncle Vernon," Jack said in a mockingly sweet voice, allowing his magic to swarm around him. The eyes of the three idiots widened. "I'm not sure who this 'Freak' is. If I recall correctly, my name is Jack Potter."

Vernon tried to reply, but Jack's magic choked him. Jack waited for his uncle to turn purple from lack of air before he released him.

"Your hospitality has been... rather lacking," Jack said lazily. "You know what would be amazing?" he asked excitedly. "If I could have Duddykins' second bedroom."

Vernon gave him a wary look, and Petunia squeaked. Dudley was incredibly pale. Good, they knew their place.

"You... can have the second bedroom, boy," Vernon said carefully, his voice shaky and hoarse from nearly being suffocated.

"'Boy' is not my name either, Uncle dearest," Jack said sweetly. Vernon blanched when Jack trailed one strip of his magic across his cheek. "I have some more requests, my dear _family_."

(As if they were anything _close_ to a family.)

"First: I am no longer going to do any chores for you. You have arms and legs. I am not a slave." He sneered at Dudley. "Give some to your son, he could do to lose some... _baby_ fat."

(He was eleven, he'd lost his 'baby fat' when he was two.

[If you could call what Dudley did 'losing' his baby fat. He'd steadily gained weight since he was born.])

"Second: If any of you touch me again," Jack said, his voice soft but with a note of ice, "I will not hesitate to cut every one of your fingers off."

The three flinched.

(Jack loved doing this.

[He should have done this years ago.])

"Third: you will address me as 'Jack' or 'Mr. Potter.' Not 'Boy' or 'Freak,'" Jack said coldly. He waited for his instructions to sink in before he beamed and said brightly, "I have such good news! I have just discovered I'm a wizard!"

Vernon and Petunia choked, while Dudley looked panicky and confused.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea where to get my supplies," Jack pouted. "Aunt Petunia, would you mind _terribly_ helping me out?" His face was like a child pleading for assistance, but his eyes promised pain if he didn't get what he wanted.

Petunia swallowed. "Your mother went to Diagon Alley to get her things for... school. I can... drive you to the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley. Muggles aren't allowed in."

"Muggles?" Jack questioned.

"People who..." Petunia hesitated, clearly editing what she wanted to say. "...who aren't like you."

"Meaning, they don't have magic?" Jack guessed, smirking inwardly when Petunia and Vernon flinched. When his aunt nodded, he said, "Thanks so much for offering, Aunt Petunia! Let's go now."

\------------

The Leaky Cauldron was a bar. An old, run-down bar. Jack assumed they wanted to keep the filth (Muggles) away, but he hoped that the inside of the bar was much more impressive.

"Wait here," Jack ordered his aunt, opening the door. She said nothing, and Jack didn't wait for a response.

Upon opening the door to the bar, Jack fixed a bright look on his face. It wouldn't do to alert anyone to the fact that he wasn't a child, at least in mind.

He bounced up to the counter, staring around with childish awe at the customers. He hopped up on one of the stools -- it took effort, because he was smaller (stupid malnutrition) -- and called to the bartender.

"Hi!" he said happily. "I just got my letter, my aunt can't take me in because she's a Muggle, can you open the back for me please, sir?"

The bartender smiled, revealing a toothless mouth, and said kindly, "Of course, son. This way."

Jack hopped down from the stool again, stumbling briefly, and followed the man out to the back. After he'd tapped a sequence in the wall, Jack said sweetly, "Thanks, sir!"

The bricks disappeared, revealing an arch into a bustling street of witches and wizards. Jack gaped at the expensive-looking stores.

(He was only partially acting.

[How the heck was he going to afford all this?!])

The barman chuckled at his astonishment. "Did you just learn about the magical world, son?"

"Yes, sir," Jack said shyly. "This is amazing!" As an afterthought, "Where do wizards get their money?"

Smiling amusedly at Jack's eagerness, he answered, "You see that white marble building?"

Jack glanced down the street and nodded.

"That's Gringotts, the wizarding bank," the man said. "You probably don't have your key, but the goblins-"

"Goblins?" Jack asked with awe, confusion, and interest.

"They work at the bank," the barman explained. "The goblins can find out who you are by giving you a Blood Test. I'll have them explain what that is," he added apologetically when Jack gave him a childish look of interest, "I have to get back to work. Good luck, son."

"Thanks, sir!" Jack said happily. "Bye!" he ran down the street, hearing the barman laugh.

Jack was _much_ more impressed by Gringotts than the bar. He assumed the goblins were richer than the owner of the Leaky Cauldron. It was very large and elegant.

Jack walked politely up to a free teller, clearing his throat to call the goblin's attention. "Hello," he said respectfully, "I'd like to withdraw some money, but I was never given my key."

The goblin frowned at him. "You can't withdraw anything if you don't have your key. Go ask your parents for it."

"My parents are dead, and I never knew them," Jack said bluntly. The goblin didn't look remotely apologetic. "My aunt and uncle are Muggles, and I didn't know I was a wizard until about half an hour ago."

Sighing, the goblin muttered, "I suppose you can take a Blood Test...."

"What's that?"

"It tells us your parentage and your lordships," Lordships? "and whether you have money or not." The goblin turned and shouted, "Griphook!"

Another goblin appeared from one of the doors in the back. "Yes?"

"This child needs a Blood Test and a vault key," the teller said shortly.

Griphook nodded and barked, "You, boy, come."

"My name is Jack Potter," Jack said coldly, flaring his magic again. Instantly, all the goblins in the bank froze. The other customers, who hadn't heard Jack, were momentarily confused.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Griphook said carefully, much more respectful. He and the teller exchanged knowing glances, making Jack scowl, and Griphook led him to the back.

Once they were in a surprisingly comfortable office, Griphook placed a piece of paper and a silver dagger in front of Jack. "Three drops of blood on the paper, Mr. Potter."

Jack frowned slightly and picked up the dagger, pricking his thumb gently. He squeezed a few drops onto the paper, which glowed green. Then, words appeared.

_Blood Test for HSR-P:_

_Name: Hadrian Salazar Riddle-Prince_

_Bearer: Severus Tobias Riddle-Prince Nee Prince (living)_

_Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle-Prince Nee Riddle (living, compromised)_

_Adopted Mother: Lily Potter Nee Evans (deceased)_

_Adopted Father: James Potter (deceased)_

_Godfathers: Bartimaeus Crouch-Black Nee Black (living, compromised); Sirius Orion Lupin-Black Nee Black (living, compromised, incarcerated)_

_Godmothers: Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black (living); Alice Longbottom Nee Prewett (living, compromised)_

_Heir to:_

_Riddle_

_Prince_

_Gaunt_

_Black_

_Slytherin_

_Ravenclaw_

_Peverell (Antioch)_

_Lord to:_

_Potter  
_

_Hufflepuff_

_Gryffindor_

_Merlin_

_Peverell (Ignotius)_

_Creature: Vampire (full) (will not receive until inheritance at fifteen)_

_Magical Core: BLOCK DETECTED -- REMOVE IMMEDIATELY!_

_Available Vaults: Potter (2), Hufflepuff (4), Merlin (7), Peverell (Ignotius) (6), Gryffindor (4)_

_Unavailable Vaults: Riddle (1), Prince (7), Gaunt (1), Black (5), Slytherin (4), Ravenclaw (4), Peverell (Antioch) (3)_

_*unavailable until wizard is of age (Black vaults) or parents die_

_Other: BLOCKS, COMPULSIONS, POTIONS DETECTED_

What. The. Heck?!


	2. Still Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, whose name isn’t ‘Jack’, adds more people to his ‘you will die painfully’ list.  
> (Dudley was going to be so jealous when he found out how rich Hadrian was.)

Jack (no, _Hadrian_ ) stared at the Blood Test blankly for a few moments, several thoughts running through his head.

(His parents were _alive?_

[What if they hated him?]

{What the heck did ‘compromised’ mean?})

“Mr. Potter?” the goblin questioned. Slowly, Jack- _Hadrian_ handed him the paper, still shocked, confused, and faintly angry.

(Did his parents _abandon_ him?

[In that case, were Lily and James his rescuers?]

{If they weren’t, then why wasn’t he with his real parents?})

Griphook had gone white. “Oh my.” He shook himself and pulled out another paper. “Heir Riddle-Prince, we need to find out what is harming your magic before we continue. Three drops, please.”

Hadrian shook himself and picked up the dagger, pricking the other thumb.

_Magical Aura Test for HSR-P:_

_Magic: Dark (70% block; signature unknown)_

_Level: Merlin (60% block; signature unknown)_

_Creature: Royal Vampire (100% block; signature unknown)_

_Mate: Unknown (100% block; signature unknown) (will not know until inheritance at fifteen)_

_Animagus: Black Anaconda (100% block; signature unknown)_

_Titles:_

_Master of Death (100% block; signature unknown)_

_Dark Lord’s Heir (100% block; signature unknown)_

_Boy-Who-Lived_

_Necromancer (100% block; signature unknown)_

_Parselmouth (70% block; signature unknown)_

_Other:_

_Blood Glamour: look like James Potter with Lily’s eyes (signature unknown)_

_Compulsions:_

_Act Reckless (signature unknown) (placed October 31, 1981) (reapplied monthly via Vernon Dursley)_

_Act Proud (signature unknown) (placed October 31, 1981) (reapplied monthly via Vernon Dursley)_

_Act Brave (signature unknown) (placed October 31, 1981) (reapplied monthly via Vernon Dursley)_

_Act Selflessly (signature unknown) (placed October 31, 1981) (reapplied monthly via Vernon Dursley)_

_Hate Dark Wizards (signature unknown) (placed October 31, 1981) (reapplied monthly via Vernon Dursley)_

_Hate Slytherins (signature unknown) (placed October 31, 1981) (reapplied monthly via Vernon Dursley)_

_Trust Albus Dumbledore (signature unknown) (placed October 31, 1981) (reapplied monthly via Vernon Dursley)_

_Trust Molly Weasley Nee Prewett (signature unknown) (placed October 31, 1981) (reapplied monthly via Vernon Dursley)_

_Distrust Dark Wizards (signature unknown) (placed October 31, 1981) (reapplied monthly via Vernon Dursley)_

_Distrust Slytherins (signature unknown) (placed October 31, 1981) (reapplied monthly via Vernon Dursley)_

_Distrust Adults (signature unknown) (placed October 31, 1981) (reapplied monthly via Vernon Dursley)_

_Recommend IMMEDIATE Magic Cleanse._

Hadrian let out a snarl of fury. Who _dared?_

(Was there a way to find out who did this?

[He would _destroy_ them when he did.])

“Heir Riddle-Prince?” Griphook asked worriedly. Hadrian shoved the paper in his direction, and the goblin took it. The next moment, Griphook let out a growl of such fury that Hadrian jumped.

“Who _dares_ harm a magical child?!” Griphook seethed. He turned to Hadrian, eyes lit with ire. “Heir Riddle-Prince, the Goblin Nation will aid you in every way possible to get revenge on this, this _glarvac._ ”

Hadrian assumed he’d spoken in a different language, or rather, sworn in a different language, so he didn’t ask. “Thank you,” he said gleefully. “Is there a way to find out?”

“Yes, but first, we should cleanse your magical core,” Griphook replied.

\------------

Hadrian groaned. _Note to self: never cleanse my magical core again._ Slowly, carefully, he sat up, blinking.

Griphook and the goblin Healer stood in front of him, Griphook looking slightly dazed while the Healer looked concerned and slightly amused. She held out a mirror, allowing Hadrian to see himself without a Blood Glamour.

( _Well…_

[He was going to have to deal with _so many people_ throwing themselves at him.]

{They would regret it if they did.})

No longer was he a small, skinny boy with crazy black hair and dull green eyes. Now, he was tall and lithe, like a coiled snake waiting to strike; long silky raven hair; and his green eyes were more deadly and slightly paler. He was still skinny, but that was from years of malnutrition. If he ate regularly, he would be a healthy weight in a few months.

In short… he was _hot._

Hadrian admired himself for a few more seconds, a mixture of annoyed and pleased, and then turned to Griphook. “There’s still the matter of withdrawing money.” He put Dudley’s old shirt and pants on.

(Even though he was taller, he _still_ didn’t fit the old clothes.

[He was _so_ buying a whole new wardrobe.])

“Yes, of course, Heir Riddle-Prince. From which vault?” Griphook questioned.

Hadrian hesitated, then said, “Potter vault, for now.”

“I’ll fetch the Potter’s accountant, then-”

“No,” Hadrian interrupted. “I’d prefer you.”

Griphook blinked before suggesting, “You would like me to be your personal accountant, no matter which vault you are withdrawing from?”

“Yes,” Hadrian decided. He didn’t know any other goblin, and while he didn’t quite trust Griphook yet, he felt more comfortable with him than a new goblin.

“Very well,” Griphook said, “I will take you to the Potter vault in a moment, Heir Riddle-Prince. Healer Kindmother has a few more instructions for you.”

The goblin Healer pulled out a scroll of parchment and handed it to Hadrian. “I want you to drink these potions daily with your breakfast,” she instructed. “You can special-order them from your bearer, if you wish; he is a Potions Master, one of the best, and works at Hogwarts.”

Hadrian was torn concerning his real parents. He had learned in the Muggle world that he couldn’t trust anyone, and being thrust into the wizarding world had taught him the same.

(But maybe… maybe wizards were different than Muggles.

[Maybe he could trust his parents.])

Hadrian decided that he would go to school as Jack Potter, but he wouldn’t hide his real looks. He would give Severus Riddle-Prince a test; if he passed, he could trust him.

“Who else can I order from?” Hadrian asked finally, a blank mask on his face.

Healer Kindmother gave him a sympathetic look. “Potions Master Horace Slughorn is available, I believe.”

Griphook gave a muffled snort and rolled his eyes.

Hadrian raised a brow, but didn’t ask what that was about. “Thanks.” He took the list and put it in his shirt pocket. “I’m ready,” he said brightly.


	3. The Broken Stick Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian makes new friends and enemies, more friends and enemies, and Highly Regrets  
> (not really) meeting the Gryffindor Demons.

“- _ packed _ with Muggles-”

Hadrian stared at the group of red-heads. Why were they shouting about Muggles in a crowd of, well, Muggles?

(Either the woman was stupid, or she was trying to catch someone’s attention.

[The question was, whose?])

Hadrian fixed a smile on his face ⎯ although he didn’t trust the red-headed woman, he had no idea how to get onto the platform ⎯ and bounded over to them, pulling his trunk after him.

“Hello!” he said brightly.

The woman smiled at him, while her children gave him interested or confused looks. “Hello.”

“I heard you say ‘Muggles,’” he said, speaking in a stage whisper. “Can you please tell me how to get onto the platform? I don’t know how.”

“Of course, dear,” she replied warmly. “Just walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten.”

Hadrian gaped. “Isn’t it solid?”

“No, it’s not, dear,” she reassured him.

Hadrian beamed. “Thanks!”

“You’re new?” the youngest son asked. “I am, too. I’m Ron.”

“I’m Jack! Nice to meet you!” Hadrian replied. “What are all your names?”

“I’m Fred-” said one of the twins, smirking.

“-and I’m George,” said the other.

“Let me guess,” Hadrian said, hiding a smirk of his own, “ _ you’re _ Fred-” he pointed at George “-and you’re George.” He pointed at the other twin.

The two gasped. “Freddie,” said George dramatically, “he’s figured us out!”

“We’ll never be able to pull anything over the little firstie’s eyes again!” Fred wailed.

“Shut up,” Ron complained as the only daughter giggled and their mother looked disapproving.

“I’m Percy,” said the oldest son pompously, “and I apologize for my brother’s lack of manners, Jack.” He stuck out his hand for Hadrian to shake, which he did enthusiastically, making the twins snicker.

“It’s fine, I don’t have any siblings, I wish I did though!” he said happily.

“I’m Ginny,” the girl said sweetly.

“Hey, Ginny, nice to meet you all!” Hadrian didn’t dwell long on the girl. If his hunch was correct, she and Ron would be a problem. “I’ll see you on the train,” he told the twins and Percy, who looked startled.

“See you-”

“-little firstie!”

Hadrian pretended to giggle at their antics, then turned.

Ron yelped. “Is that a  _ snake? _ ”

“Oh, I’ve been rude!” Hadrian exclaimed. He nudged his black Shadow-viper awake. “This is Tenebris, my familiar.”

_ ~Master,~ _ the viper said groggily,  _ ~I was close to catching that mouse.~ _

Percy relaxed. “What kind of snake is he?” he asked curiously.

“He’s a Shadow-viper,” Hadrian replied. “You can hold him on the train if you like.”

Percy lit up.

“Can we-” Fred

“-hold him, too-” George

“-Jack?” they finished together.

“Sure,” Hadrian shrugged. “Bye!”

\------------

The twins and Percy only stayed for a few minutes, as they already had friends. Hadrian very politely informed Ron that if he didn’t like Tenebris, he could go spend time with other people who didn’t like snakes. Ginny was apparently too young to go to Hogwarts, so Hadrian wouldn’t have to deal with her until next year.

Hadrian had settled down to read one of the books he’d purchased,  _ A Muggleborn’s Guide to the Magical World, _ when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Hadrian said distractedly.

The door opened and another first year stood there, eyes wide and anxious. “Have you seen a toad anywhere?”

Hadrian gave him a sympathetic look. “Sorry, no. Have you looked in the loo? He… or she… might be hiding in one of the toilets. Or you could ask a prefect for help.”

The boy gave him a relieved look. “Thanks, I’ll ask a prefect.” He hesitated. “I’m Neville Longbottom.”

“Well met, Heir Longbottom,” Hadrian said at once. Neville’s eyes widened slightly. “I’m Lord Potter,” he added.

Neville gasped, then blushed. “I’m sorry, it’s rude to stare,” he mumbled. He blinked. “Oh, yeah ⎯ well met, Lord Potter.”

“Jack is fine,” Hadrian said with a grin. “You’re welcome to sit with me after you talk to a prefect.”

“Thanks,” Neville smiled shyly. “You can call me Neville.”

Hadrian nodded and the boy left, shutting the door.

Not two minutes letter, the door burst open, and a bushy-haired first year stood there, looking stern and sharp.

“Hello, have you seen a toad anywhere? Neville’s lost one.”

Hadrian frowned at her.

(She’d barged into the room  _ and _ called Neville by his first name without permission.

[Who did she think she was?])

“I’ve already told Neville to talk to a prefect, and I haven’t seen any toad, Miss,” Hadrian said in a faintly cold tone.

“You’re being rather rude, you know,” she said haughtily.

“Says the girl who barged in without permission _ or _ knocking,  _ and _ called Neville by his first name without permission.”

She bristled. “ _ You _ just called him by his first name!”

“Yes, Miss Granger, but I gave my permission,” said Neville quietly as he entered the compartment, a toad in his hands. “In the wizarding world,” he said gently, “everyone is expected to call each other ‘Lord,’ ‘Heir,’ ‘Mr,’ or ‘Miss’ and then their last name until they have permission to call them by their first name.”

Granger looked appalled. “That’s stupid!”

“You shouldn’t call wizarding traditions stupid, as it’s  _ our _ world you’re entering,” Hadrian said in a steely tone. “Please leave before I call a prefect.”

Angrily, the girl left, slamming the door behind her.

Hadrian pulled out his wand. “I hope you don’t mind me locking the door with magic until we get to Hogwarts,” he said hesitantly. “I don’t want any more rude interruptions.”

Neville nodded with relief. “That’s fine, Jack, I don’t mind.”

Hadrian beamed and flicked his wand, muttering a spell under his breath. The door clicked, and he put his wand back. “Do you mind if I keep reading? I didn’t know I was a wizard until about a month ago, my aunt and uncle aren’t particularly… _ fond _ of wizards.”

Neville’s jaw dropped slightly. “Um… that’s fine. If you have any questions,” he added quietly, “you can ask me.”

“I will, thanks Nev!” Hadrian grinned.

(Don’t get attached, they all leave in the end.

[He’s a Hufflepuff, I can use that.])

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, except the few instances that Hadrian asked Neville about something he was confused about.

Finally, about an hour after darkness fell, Neville suggested they change into their robes. Hadrian nodded and put his book away.

A voice warned them they would be arriving in five minutes, and Neville went white.

“Don’t worry, Neville, it’ll be fine,” Hadrian soothed. “Hey, we never talked about what Houses we wanted. I want Ravenclaw, how about you?”

Neville relaxed slightly and said, “I don’t know. My gran wants me to get into Gryffindor, like my parents.” At his soft, sad tone, Hadrian realized that his parents were dead, or worse.

Hadrian scoffed. “You don’t have to be like your parents, Neville. Be yourself! If you were anyone else, I would think they would be upset.”

Neville flushed. “Well, which House do you think I’ll get?”

“Gryffindor or Hufflepuff,” Hadrian said at once. “I can already tell that you’re loyal and are trying really hard to fit in-” Neville turned pinker “-and you’re also kind and brave.”

“Me, brave?” Neville squeaked.

“There’s a lot of different types of bravery, Neville,” Hadrian shrugged. He removed the locking charm on the door and turned to his snake. “Tenebris.”

The viper scowled sleepily at him.  _ ~Stop waking me, Master.~ _

Hadrian grinned.  _ ~Sorry, Tenebris, I’m just warning you that you won’t see me until tonight. We’re not allowed to bring our luggage or our pets/familiars.~ _

Neville gasped. “You’re a Parselmouth!”

“Yeah, It’s awesome, I’ve always wanted to talk to animals,” Hadrian said gleefully. He stroked Tenebris’ head once before turning to his jet-black owl. “See you later, Noctis!”

The owl hooted irritably, and Hadrian laughed. “Wish I could talk to my owl, though,” he added to a faintly amused Neville.

Neville smiled slightly and frowned down at his toad.

“Tenebris can watch Trevor for you,” Hadrian offered. “He doesn’t eat other people’s pets or familiars,” he added when Neville looked faintly horrified.

The boy relaxed, then set Trevor down in the coils of the Shadow-viper. Sighing, Tenebris gently tightened around the toad, which only croaked once in alarm before relaxing when the snake gently nosed his head.

“Great, now let’s go!” Hadrian said brightly, throwing open the compartment door. He sauntered down the train, ignoring the blond from Madam Malkin’s and two other firsties. Neville followed, laughing.

“Oy!” the blond sputtered angrily. “It’s rude to ignore people!”

Hadrian blinked and turned back to him, moving to the side so the crowd of students walked past him. Neville stopped by him, and the blond stalked over to him, followed by the two hulking boys.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you,” Hadrian said happily.

“My name is Malfoy,” the boy said haughtily. “Draco Malfoy.”

“Well met, Heir Malfoy,” Hadrian said with a grin. Draco blinked. “I’m Lord Potter, his is Heir Longbottom.”

“Well met, Lord Potter, Heir Longbottom,” Draco said slowly. “These are Heir Crabbe and Heir Goyle.”

The two behemoths just grunted. Hadrian grinned. “Well met, Heir Crabbe, Heir Goyle.”

“‘Ll m’t, L’rd P’tter,” the two said. Were they half troll or something?

“Great to meet you. Let’s go, Nev!” Hadrian said brightly, turning again and dragging a laughing Neville off the train. He heard Draco snort behind them.

“Firs’ years!” a deep, cheerful voice called from the darkness. “Firs’ years this way! Don’ be shy!”

Neville gasped when they came into view of the person who owned the voice, who was  _ huge. _

(He must be half-giant.

[I wonder if he knows?])

“Are yeh all ‘ere?” the half-giant said, squinting at the group of firsties. “Good! Firs’ years, follow me!”

And he turned and lumbered into the forest by the platform. The eleven-year-olds quickly stumbled into the dark after him.

“Ugh, this is horrible,” Draco said dramatically, making Neville choke and Hadrian stifle a snort. “If I’d gone to  _ Durmstrang _ like  _ Father _ suggested, we’d be going to the school in  _ carriages _ , we’d  _ never _ be forced to  _ walk _ to the school.”

“Jus’ a bit longer,” the half-giant shouted over his shoulder, “yeh’ll get yer firs’ glimpse o’ Hogwarts in o’ sec.”

“Ooooooh!” several girls squealed, and Neville gasped.

Hadrian blinked.

_ The school was a b****y castle. _

An old, majestic castle, with a million lights from a million windows glittering at them across the huge black lake.

“Awesome!” Hadrian whispered excitedly. Even Draco was impressed ⎯ at least, he didn’t complain.

“Four ter a boat!” the huge man was shouting. Hadrian looked where he was pointing and saw several canoes, which some of the first years were already getting into.

“Want to join us?” Draco asked Hadrian, ignoring Neville.

“I don’t want to leave poor Nevie alone!” Hadrian replied mock indignantly, making Neville giggle and Draco laugh. “We’ll see you at the school, Heir Malfoy.”

“Draco is fine.” Draco glanced and Neville. “You too, Heir Longbottom.”

Hadrian and Neville both gave him permission to call them by their names, then joined two girls in a canoe. Granger huffed from one boat over; she had been joined by Ron Weasley and two bickering boys.

“Hi!” Hadrian said brightly to the two girls, who stared outwardly at his appearance. “I’m Jack, what are your names?”

The dark-haired girl shook herself. “Susan Bones. This is Hannah Abbot.”

“Well met, Heiress Bones, Heiress Abbot,” Hadrian said at once. Susan and Hannah looked startled as Neville repeated him shyly.

“Well met…” Susan hesitated.

“Lord Potter.” Their eyes widened.

“Well met, Lord Potter,” Susan and Hannah said together. They turned to Neville curiously.

“Heir Longbottom,” Neville offered.

“Well met, Heir Longbottom.”

“So what Houses do you two want?” Hadrian asked eagerly, once the pleasantries were over.

The two girls giggled. “Ravenclaw,” Susan answered. “I love books, learning new things.”

“I’d like to stay with Susan, but I think the Hat might put me in Hufflepuff,” Hannah admitted.

Susan nudged her fondly. “We’ll still be friends, Han.” Hannah relaxed and Susan turned back to them. “What about you two?”

The four continued to chat, and Hadrian cemented his “Jack Potter” reputation: intelligent, happy, curious, and eager. Everyone he’d met so far in the wizarding world was fond of him, which was what he wanted.

The boats landed, and the huge man led the group of first years up to a huge oak door, knocking loudly.

The door opened, and a tall, dark-haired witch stood there.

“The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall.”

“Yes, thank you, Hagrid,” Professor McGonagall said crisply. “Come along, follow me, and don’t dawdle.”

The witch led them into a huge entrance hall, but didn’t stop to let them admire anything. Instead she briskly walked them into a small classroom beside what sounded like the cafeteria, as they could hear loud chatter.

“When you enter these doors,” Professor McGonagall said sharply, gesturing to the two double doors leading into the cafeteria, “the Sorting Ceremony will start. In this ceremony, you will be divided between four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your House will be something like your family….”

Hadrian tuned out, already knowing all this from Griphook, whom he’d become sort of pen pals with. Instead, he pretended to listen with an awed, interested look on his face.

Professor McGonagall finished speaking and said, “I will return in a moment.” Then she entered the cafeteria.

Neville’s stomach rumbled, and Hadrian gave him a sympathetic look, rubbing his belly.

(As if anyone else really  _ knew _ what it was like to go hungry.

[Stupid Muggles. He was going to destroy them when he no longer needed them.])

The doors opened a few minutes later, and McGonagall said sharply, “Line up in single file and follow me.”

Hadrian stood behind Neville, and Draco joined them. Hadrian could hear Granger chatting Susan and Hannah’s ears off, clearly excited about being in Hogwarts.

The cafeteria was huge, with five long tables ⎯ four of them side-by-side, and the fifth facing them on a platform ⎯ a ceiling that reflected the night sky back at them, and hundreds of floating candles.

Hogwarts was amazing.

Hadrian turned his attention back to the front of the line, where McGonagall had stopped by a stool and an old, brown wizard’s hat. She pulled out a scroll of paper, and silence fell.

The hat…  _ had a mouth. _

Hadrian listened in astonishment as the hat _sang a b****y_ _song_ about how he would _look inside their heads_ and tell them which House they belonged in.

(There was  _ no way _ he was going to let the hat know his secrets.

[There was no way he was going to let  _ anyone  _ know his secrets.])

The hat finished the song to rousing applause, which stopped after a mooment. McGonagall unrolled the scroll of paper and held it in front of her.

“When I call your name,” McGonagall said firmly to the first years, “you will come forward, sit on the stool, and place the Sorting Hat on your head. When he calls your House name, you will sit with the appropriate House table.” She looked down at her scroll. “Abbot, Hannah!”

Hannah nervously walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head.

There was a few seconds’ pause, and then the Sorting Hat shouted, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Hannah beamed and raced over to the cheering table, while the other Houses clapped politely.

McGonagall called a few more names, and then Susan was sorted almost instantly into Ravenclaw.

Slowly, the line of first years shortened. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had immediately been sorted into Slytherin, while Neville had been sent to Hufflepuff with Hannah. Granger was sitting haughtily at the Gryffindor table, casting glares at Hadrian every once in a while.

Finally-

“Potter, Jack!”

Hadrian squared his shoulders, a nervous yet excited mask on his face, and walked up to the stool, ignoring the whispers that had sprung up at his name. He pulled his Occlumency shields up as he approached the Hat.

The Hat settled on his head, covering his face. Hadrian stifled a huff.

“Well… I haven’t met a first year who could use Occlumency since Tom Riddle,” said an old, rather leathery voice in his head. “If you would please lower your shields-”

_ There is no way I’m letting you into my head, _ Hadrian interrupted.  _ I don’t trust anyone, especially enchanted items whose “brains” are hidden. _

“Ah, now I know exactly where to put you,” the Hat chuckled. “I’m not insulted, child. Your father was the same way.”

_...what are you talking about? _

“Well, you’re clearly not a Potter; you are far too similar to Lord Slytherin. Speaking of Slytherin, you don’t mind if I put you there? I have to ask.”

_ I was going to ask you to put me there anyway, _ Hadrian thought irritably.  _ Do not tell anyone about- _

“Don’t worry, Heir Riddle-Prince, I have a vow of secrecy that does not allow me to spread any students’ secrets,” the Hat assured him. “Now…” He called Hadrian’s House aloud, sending almost the entire student body and staff into shock:

“SLYTHERIN!”


End file.
